


The Bet

by sadreamer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drama, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кьонгсу е един от най - добрите учениците в училището. Кай е един от най - лошите. Пътищата на двамата никога нямаше да се пресекат, ако не беше Чаньол. История, за доброто момче, което криеше повече мрак в себе си, от колкото някой можеше да предположи и за лошото, което може би, не беше чак толкова лошо.</p><p>История, за един облог, който  промени всичко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

\- Но какво ще спечеля, ако го направя? - Кай отпи глътка от бирата си, очите му не се откъсвайки от деколтето на Хани. Майната му, това момиче нарочно ли обличаше блузи, от които, на практика, циците й висяха навън. Не че Кай възразяваше, точно обратното. – Не искам да тръгнат слухове, че съм хомо.

\- Няма спокойно – увери го Чаньол разпалено, подпирайки брадичката си на стика, чакайки удара на Кай. Вече бе загубил две игри и обикновено това означаваше, че трябва да е в много лошо настроение, но мисълта за номера, който щяха да изиграят на онзи зубър го изпълваше с вълнение, което не можеше да обясни. – Ще е забавно. Само си представи. Ще го накараш да повярва, че си влюбен в него. Ще го изведеш на срещи и други такива неща и когато падне в капана, ще го зарежеш на пролетния бал пред очите на всички.

\- Не знам, вижда ми се прекалено много работа – Кай най – накрая отлепи очи от деколтето на най – новата мажоретка и се наведе надолу, затваряйки едното си око, за да се прицели към черната топка. – Защото ти не го направиш?

\- Защото Кьонгсу ме мрази – превъртя очите си Чаньол. – А и имам сигурна информация, че те е зяпал в часовете по физика.

\- Нека позная, тази сигурна информация идва от Бекхьон, нали? – Кай засили стика и нанесе удара си, наблюдавайки с доза самодоволство, как една след другата топките на започнаха да изчезват в дупките на билярдната маса. Някой от другите момчета от футболния отбор наоколо издадоха одобрителни възгласи, но Кай не им обърна внимание, хвърляйки бърз поглед към Хани, която говореше с приятелките си на съседната маса и дори не беше забелязала успешния му ход.

\- Как го правиш това? – промърмори Чаньол, за миг, забравяйки за задачата си, само за да се опомни в следващата секунда. – Има ли значение от къде е? Важното е, че ако ти поканиш зубъра на среща и му се обясниш в любов под звездна светлина или на което е да място, на което го правят гейовете, зубърът ни е в кърпа вързан.

Кай се изправи и прокара ръка през тъмната си, гъста коса, веждите му свъсени. Не можеше да отрече, че да се подиграе така с многознайкото щеше да е изключително забавно, но мисълта, че нещо може да се обърка го човъркаше. Вече го бяха изключвали от три училища и не мислеше, че родителите му ще се зарадват, ако трябва да го преместят в четвърто. А и баща му беше споменал нещо за военно училище...

\- Ще ти уредя колата на брат ми за една седмица – изкара козът си Чаньол, надявайки се, че рибката ще клъвне на въдицата. – Не мислиш ли, че Хани би ти пуснала много по – бързо, ако караш червено, спортно Бентли?

Кай усети как съпротивата му започна да се стопява. Вече седмица се опитваше да свали дългокраката брюнетка и тя все му се опъваше. Може би колата на Хусьо, братът на Чаньол, наистина щеше да наклони нещата в негова полза?

\- Добре – въздъхна той, глътвайки остатъка от бирата си. – Какъв е планът?

Чаньол се ухили и прегърна най – добрия си приятел през врата.

Това щеше да е най – забавния учебен месец в животът му.


	2. Chapter 2

Кьонгсу седеше на една от на горните скамейки, полускрит в сенките. Не беше единствения наблюдаващ тренировката на училищния отбор по баскетбол. Няколко мажоретки, които викаха шумно всеки път, когато някой от играчите вкарваха топката в коша. Възрастна жена. Няколко мъже, които най – вероятно бяха запалени фенове на спорта.

И Бекхьон.

Кьонгсу се стараеше да не поглежда към него. Да се преструва, че другото момче не съществува бе изненадващо лесно, когато не бе залепено за Чаньол.

Кьонгсу се наведе напред, подпирайки брадичката си на коленете, вперил погледа си в игрището или по – точно в усмихнатото лице на един от най – високите играчи. Чаньол бе ключовия играч на отбор, тяхното не толкова тайно оръжие и той се къпеше в море от обожание, което нямаше граници що се отнасяше до жени или мъже, за което най – вероятно помагаше и неустоимия му чар и привлекателни черти.

Старата поговорка, че красотата отваря много врати.

Кьонгсу се усмихна лесно, когато Чаньол нанесе поредния си успешен гол, вдигайки ръцете във въздуха победоносно, докато съотборниците му го тупаха не толкова нежно по гърба.

– Мястото до теб свободно ли е?

Кьонгсу се обърна към натрапника намръщено, бръчката между веждите му, ставайки още по – дълбока, когато го разпозна. Не някой друг, а Джонг Ин, най – новото попълнение към отбора на популярните хлапета.

– Залата е пълна със свободни места – отговори хапливо той, обръщайки се отново към напред. – А и приятелите ти са ето там.

Джонг Ин се засмя тихо – и ще не ще, Кьонгсу трябваше да признае, че другия има пленителен смях, дори и само пред себе си - и седна до него, отпускайки се на облегалката отзад. Силния афтършейв, който използваше, достигна до ноздрите на Кьонгсу и той се обърна към него, за да му изпрати недоволен поглед, демонстративно, размятайки едната си длан под носа си.

Джонг Ин повдигна вежди, устните му, извивайки се в развеселена усмивка.

– И предполагаш, че те са мои приятели защото?

Кьонгсу му изпрати 'шегуваш ли се' поглед и реши, че най – добрата тактика ще е да игнорира другото момче и да стискаше палци, че каквото и игра да играеше то, сядайки до него, щеше да му писне.

За негов късмет, тази тактика имаше успех или поне до някъде, защото Джонг Ин остана на мястото си, но и не продума повече, забил погледа си в екрана на телефона си. В което Кьонгсу не намираше никакъв смисъл. Защо му трябваше на Джонг Ин да идва на тренировката, ако единственото, което правеше бе да си играе със смартфона си. Остатъка от тренировката премина в мълчание и накрая Кьонгсу почти забрави, че не е сам.

Реши, че е време да си тръгва, когато Бекхьон се хвърли на врата на Чаньол, ухилен до уши, шепнейки нещо развълнувано в ухото му, докато големите ръце на Чаньол шареха по гърба му. За страничен наблюдател, това беше поведение на два много близки приятели, но Кьонгсу знаеше по – добре. Изправи се и грабна раницата си от свободната седалка до него, рискувайки последен поглед към игрището. Чаньол и Бекхьон все още стояха един до друг и изглеждаха така сякаш принадлежат на един свят. Свят, толкова далечен от този на Кьонгсу, че с по – голям успех можеше да стъпи на луната.

Извръщайки поглед от болезнената за сърцето му гледка, Кьонгсу се запъти към най – близкия изход, решавайки да мине през библиотеката преди да се прибере. Книгите, бяха единственото нещо, което успяваше да го отвлече от мрачните му мисли в последно време. Там, където по – голямата част от съучениците му виждаха досадни задължения, Кьонгсу намираше странна утеха и сигурност, които напечатаните страници му носеха.

А и това го държеше го далеч от дома.

Беше стигнал почти до вратата, когато чу стъпки зад себе си. Джонг Ин беше тръгнал след него. Раздразнен, Кьонгсу забърза крачките си, излизайки в студения коридор.

– Кьонгсу!

'Няма да се обърна', помисли си Кьонгсу и стисна дръжката на раницата си още по – силно, вече почти бягайки. За нещастие, изобщо не го биваше в бягането и Джонг Ин успя да го настигне след няколко метра с лекота.

– Има ли някаква причина поради която бягаш от мен? – попита го той, докато Кьонгсу коленичи, подпирайки длани на коленете си и дишайки тежко.

– А имали някаква причина поради която вървиш след мен – парира въпросът му с друг, Кьонгсу задъхано, изправяйки. Началото на главоболие бе започнало да пулсира зад слепоочието му и той не искаше нищо повече от това да го оставят на мира.

– Това не отговаря на въпроса ми – нацупи се Джон Ин и Кьонгсу превъртя очите си на детското държание.

– Нито ти на моя, така че сме квит. А сега, ако ме изви-

– Защо идваш на тренировките?

Кьонгсу се стъписа от неочаквания въпрос.

– Защото обичам баскетбол. – отговори бързо, казвайки си, че няма за какво да чувства вина.

– Извинен си от физическо.

– Това не означава, че не мога да обичам спорта – защити се Кьонгсу, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. Под леката материя на бялата риза, която носеше, вече бе започнал да се поти. Леко завиждаше на потника на Джонг Ин, който разкриваше двойка добре оформени ръце, но се срамуваше прекалено много от бледия тон на кожата си, за да показва своите и дори и най – горещите дни носеше ризи с никога достатъчно къси ръкави. – А и не преча на никого.

– Излез с мен.

Кьонгсу го зяпна, изненадата ясно изписана в лицето му. Тя бе бързо заменена от гняв.

– Кой те изпрати? – попита той ледено, чувствайки се така, сякаш всеки момент сърцето му щеше да изскочи от гърдите му. – Който и да е, можеш да му кажеш да върви на майната си. И той , и ти.

След това, Кьонгсу се завъртя на пети и остави Джонг Ин след себе си, не изчаквайки да му отговори. Горещи сълзи пареха в очите му, но той ги потисна, мразейки тази проява на слабост. А и без значение какво говореха всички, той бе по – силен от това.

Навън вече бе започнало да се стъмнява и въздуха да застоява. Кьонгсу вдиша приятната хладилна с благодарност, поемайки си дълбоко въздух. Слава Богу, Джонг Ин не беше тръгнал след него. Кьонгсу погледна нагоре, забелязвайки в каква кърваво червена гама бяха облаците.

Утре щеше да е ветровито.

***

Кьонгсу отвори тихо входната врата, заслушвайки се в шумовете на къщата. Можеше да чуе телевизора, което означаваше, че баща му най – вероятно е пред него, пиейки поредната си бира. Малко по – смело, Кьонгсу пристъпи вътре и затвори внимателно след себе си, навеждайки се за да събуе и обувките си. Забрави да преметне раницата си настрани и тя се плъзна към лицето му, единия от предниците ципове, забивайки се болезнено в носа му. Изпсувайки тихо, Кьонгсу се изправи, продължавайки надолу към коридора към кухнята. Умираше от глад. Дано да бе останало нещо от свинското на госпожа Парк. Възрастната жена често им носеше храна под предлога, че сама няма как да изяде 'всичко това'. Кьонгсу сигурно щеше да отказва, ако не беше милата, искрена усмивка, която се появяваше на лицето на възрастната жена, всеки път, когато го видеше, щом отвореше входната врата.

Усмивка, която толкова му напомняше за тази на майка му.

Спря се точно, когато трябваше да мине през отворената врата на хола, който тънеше в сенки, които играеха по стените, сменяйки се заедно със сцените на включения телевизор. Кьонгсу надникна, забелязвайки баща си на обикновеното му място, заспал в любимия си фотьойл. Полумракът, милостиво скриваше всички бръчки, които се бяха появили на някога приятното лицето на баща му, но нямаше как да скрие двете празни бутилки бира, които се въргаляха в краката му. От стаята се носеше неприятния мирис на пот и застоял въздух и Кьонгсу реши, че трябва да изчисти там, но първо трябваше да намери и начин да изкара баща си навън. В последно време, това ставаше все по – трудно и по трудно, и Кьонгсу се боеше, че скоро щеше и да дойде деня в който, единствения му останал жив родител щеше напълно да се затвори вътре в себе си, без да излиза от къщата.

Кьонгсу беше загубил майка си преди три години и тогава не го знаеше, но и баща му също бе погубен, макар и жив. И сега не му оставаше нищо друго, освен да гледа как силния и весел мъж, който бе познавал някога тлее в бледа сянка на някогашното си аз, давейки мъката по починалата си съпруга в поредната бутилка алкохол.

Животът бе предал един от най – тежките си уроци на Кьонгсу.

Нищо не е вечно.

Кьонгсу продължи напред, светвайки лампата на кухнята, в мига, в който прекрачи прага. Мивката бе пълна с мръсни чинии и Кьонгсу въздъхна, решавайки, че храната му е приоритет и няколкото изцапани чинии и чаши могат да изчакат. Отвори хладилника, почти очаквайки да го завари празен, но свинското си беше недокоснато и за първи път този ден Кьонгсу се усмихна. Изкара чинията навън и без да си прави труда да го, грабна вилица от чекмеджето под мивката и започна да нагъва храната със завиден апетит. В училище не беше ял нищо, най – вече защото се опитваше да спести всяка възможна стотинка – а сандвичът, който обикновено си правеше от вкъщи, стоеше забравен на бюрото в стаята му.

– Кога се върна?

Гласът на баща му го сепна и Кьонгсу едва не се задави с хапката си, преглъщайки тежко.

– Преди малко – отговори най – накрая, оставяйки чинията си на плота. – Спеше.

Баща му кимна и се почеса по брадичката – гаден, стържещ звук последва действието, благодарение на избилата брада – и отиде до хладилника. Поредната бира. Кьонгсу задържа коментара, който бе на върха на езика му, знаейки, че няма смисъл.

– Как върви училището? – попита баща му, обръщайки се за отварачка.

– Добре. – отговори кратко Кьонгсу.

– Още ли си на първо място?

– Да.

– Давай така и може да стигнеш до университет.

Кьонгсу стисна плътно устни. 'Не и благодарение на теб', помисли си той горчиво. Спестовния фонд, който бе отворен за висшето му образование малко по – малко бе започнал да се стопява с годините и ако не бяха парите, които Кьонгсу изкарваше с есетата, които пишеше за ученици от други училища, от тях отдавна нямаше да е останало нищо. Но сметките идваха всеки месец, а и нямаше как да не ядат. Баща му не си търсеше работа и цялата отговорност падаше върху раменете на Кьонгсу.

– Отивам да си догледам мача – каза баща му и го потупа рамото. Кьонгсу трепна, но не се отдръпна, както много му се искаше да направи. – Продължавай в същия дух хлапе.

Останал отново сам в кухнята, Кьонгсу се зае с чиниите. Беше уморен, очите му се затваряха само, но имаше домашно и доклад за довършване. Ако му останеше и време за есето по история на богаташчето, което се бе свързало с него, толкова по – добре.


	3. Chapter 3

Беглото подозрение, че Джонг Ин го беше взел на прицел като нова жертва се превърна в стабилна увереност, когато на следващата сутрин, първото нещо, което видя отваряйки вратата, бе именно гореспоменатият, облегнат върху лъскав, пистов мотор, чийто червен цвят блестеше под лъчите на ранното, майско слънце.

– Сигурно се шегуваш. – промърмори си момчето, въздишайки.

Джонг Ин му махна с ръка, усмихвайки се с онази полу – усмивка, която подкосяваше краката на половината от момичетата в училището им . Единственото, което предизвика в Кьонгсу обаче, бе раздразнение.

Изправяйки раменете си решително, Кьонгсу вирна нос и пое надолу по пътеката към улицата пред тях и точно към Джонг Ин.

– Добро утро. – поздрави го Джонг Ин, все така небрежно облегнат на мотора си, кръстосал глезени. Вратовръзката му беше разхлабена, ризата му не беше вкарана в черния панталон и носеше черни, кожени обувки, които със сигурност не бяха част от училищната му униформа. Погледа на Кьонгсу се плъзна нагоре по добре очертаната брадичка, изваяните устни и леко чипия нос и към непроницаемите, черни очи на Джонг Ин, от които не можеше да разчете нищо. Тъмно кестенявата му коса бе леко пречупена, бретона му заметнат на една страна. Странното бе, че за разлика от повечето си приятели, Джонг Ин нямаше видим пиърсинг.

Кьонгсу дори не му кимна. Подмина го, изпитвайки доза самодоволство, озадаченото изражение на Джонг Ин все още, играейки пред очите му.

Чу се запалването на мотор.

Кьонгсу забърза крачката, радвайки се, че спирката бе толкова близко до тях.

– Грубо е да игнорираш хората, които те поздравяват. – каза Джонг Ин. Караше бавно, следвайки го плътно.

Кьонгсу се чувстваше неудобно, следван от мотор.

– Не можеш ли да ме оставиш на мира? – попита го той почти умолително, без да поглежда към него. Не съзнателно усили още повече хода си, сякаш имаше някакъв шанс да надбяга Джонг Ин.

– Какво не ти е наред? – сопна се Джонг Ин. – Просто искам да бъдем приятели.

Кьонгсу се закова на мястото си, сбръчквайки гневно вежди. Обърна се към Джонг Ин, който загаси мотора си, подпирайки се с два крака на земята. Някаква жена, която разкарваше оскубаната си болонка, ги подмина без дори да ги погледне в едната си ръка, държейки телефона си, а в другата каишката на кучето. Двамата я изгледаха, изчаквайки да ги подмине, преди да продължат.

– И мислиш, че ще ти повярвам просто така? За толкова глупав ли ме мислиш?

Джонг Ин повдигна леко рамене, жест прекалено невинен.

– Качи се отзад. Ще те закарам до училище.

Кьонгсу не издържа. Избухна в смях.

Джонг Ин се намръщи.

– И защо, в името на всичко свято, бих се качил на мотора ти? – попита го след малко Кьонгсу, когато се по успокои.

– Казваш го така, сякаш има нещо лошо в това.

– Няма ли?

– Аз поне не виждам.

– Не се и съмнявам, че не виждаш.

Кьонгсу погледна към ръчния си часовник, осъзнавайки панирано, че има две минути да стигне до спирката.

– Това не е ли автобуса ти?

– Какво ? – набръчка вежди Кьонгсу, обръщайки се натам, където сочеше Джонг Ин, за негов ужас наистина, виждайки, задната част на номер 12, автобусът, който хващаше за училището си. Без да се замисля, хукна напред, раницата му, тресейки се зад гърба му.

Безполезно усилие. Автобусът сви зад ъгъла без да намали и скоро съвсем изчезна от погледа на Кьонгсу, който се спря запъхтян, подпирайки ръцете на колената си.

– Все още ли няма да приемеш щедрата ми оферта? – попита самодоволно Джонг Ин, който го бе последвал с мотора.

– Щедрата ти оферта… – повтори след него Кьонгсу злобно, гледайки го кръвнишки. Джонг Ин му се усмихна още по – широко. – Ако не беше ти, изобщо нямаше да закъснея!

– Това е нещо, върху което можем да спорим дълго време, но не мисля, че имаш достатъчно време за това – отбеляза Джонг Ин, плъзвайки се напред по седалката. – Но ако толкова държиш може да го направим в движение. Или може да те оставя да изчакаш следващия автобус. Който е след тридесет минути, нали?

Кьонгсу присви очите си, осенявайки го внезапно прозрение.

– Нарочно си го направил.

– Нямам си на идея за какво говориш.

– О, напротив, самодоволен задник такъв!

– Така ли трябва да говори училищният президент? – изцъка с език Джонг Ин, очевидно забавлявайки се с гнева на Кьонгсу, от чиито уши буквално излизаше пара. – Хайде, качвай се.

Кьонгсу отвори уста да възрази, беснеейки, но бързо я затвори.

Не можеше да чака още тридесет минути.

Разбира се, винаги можеше да си хване такси, но не бе сигурен дали парите, които имаше щяха да му стигнат за такова.

Или можеше да изчака следващия автобус. Нямаше да закъснее, но и нямаше да успее да мине през библиотеката преди часовете, както искаше да направи, което означаваше, че трябва да го стори през обедната почивка, а тогава имаше среща с другите от училищния съвет.

Мамка му.

– Ще спреш на една пресечка преди училището. – заяви Кьонгсу, вирвайки брадичката си, спасявайки колкото се може повече от останалата си гордост.

– Както кажеш, принцесо. – намигна му Джонг Ин.

– Не съм принцеса. – изръмжа Кьонгсу.

– Разбира се, че не си – съгласи се Джонг Ин. – Принцесо.

Кьонгсу направи гримаса, приемайки подадена му каска, изпитвайки внезапния импулс да удари нещо. Или по – точно някого. Сложи каската и обкрачи несръчно моторът, сядайки почти накрая на седалката, колкото се може по – далеч от Джонг Ин.

– Ами твоята каска? – попита Кьонгсу, когато Джонг Ин не направи движение да взема другата каска от стойката встрани.

– Не ми трябва – каза развеселено Джонг Ин, изправяйки моторът. – Няма ли да се хванеш за мен?

– По скоро ще ям червеи. – промърмори Кьонгсу, достатъчно силно, за да бъде чут. Беше стиснал някакви железни части, които се подаваха от седалката отстрани и искрено се надяваше да успее да се задържи.

– Твоя работа. – повдигна рамене Джонг Ин и запали, потегляйки с мръсна газ, за голям ужас на Кьонгсу, който не можа да сдържи вика си на изненада, инстинктивно, притискайки се напред към другото момче, ръце му увивайки се около кръста му.

Джонг Ин се усмихна самодоволно. Знаеше си, че ще промени мнението си.

 

***

 

– Добре ли си? – попита Джунмин, гледайки го странно.

Кьонгсу кимна криво, сядайки на мястото си. С периферията на очите си забеляза стърчащия от бретона му кичур и се опита да го заглади.

– Просто идеално. – каза сухо в отговор.

Джунмин изсумтя.

– Ще ми кажеш ли, какво се е случило или ще трябва да вадя думите ти с ченгел?

Кьонгсу въздъхна – нямаше начин да каже на Джун, какво наистина се е случило – и оправи учебника и тетрадката си, така че да не са накриво.

– Тежка нощ. – каза най – накрая Кьонгсу, което не бе напълно лъжа.

Джунмин, с който беше приятел от години, беше единственият в училището, който знаеше, колко тежко беше семейното му положение. Джун се наведе към него, в кафявите му очи, проблясвайки тревога.

– Не трябва да приемаш толкова много поръчки, Су. Знам, че парите ти трябват, но имаш прекалено много други задължения. – рече той тихо.

– Нищо ми няма – намръщи се Кьонгсу, който мразеше тази тема точно колкото мразеше и да го съжаляват. – Имам още една година до завършването и тогава всичко ще си дойде на мястото.

– Но ти се преуморяваш, Су. – каза меко Джунмин.

– Стига вече! – сопна се рязко Кьонгсу само след секунда, съжалявайки за реакцията си, когато Джун се отдръпна назад обидено. – Извинявай, извинявай. Не исках да си го изкарам на теб. Знам, че се притесняваш, но всичко е наред. Наистина.

Джунмин не изглеждаше толкова убеден, но нямаше как да продължи да спори, защото учителката влезе, слагайки край на всички разговори.

 

***

 

Джонг Ин се просна на земята до Чаньол, притваряйки очи срещу слънцето, което грееше насреща. Бяха решили да пропуснат химията, качвайки се на покрива, където беше обичайното им място ‘за чупене", както го наричаше Бекхьон.

– Искаш ли да пушим? – предложи Чаньол, без да дочака отговора, вече изкарвайки предварително навитата цигара с трева.

Джонг Ин кимна лениво, опъвайки краката си напред. Отвори очи едва, когато познатия мирис от джойнта изпълни въздуха около тях. Чаньол си дръпна пръв, поемайки си дълбоко въздух, позволявайки на наркотика да влезе в тялото му. След няколко секунди го изпусна, подавайки цигара на Джонг Ин, който я пое с обиграна ловкост, поемайки на свой ред от отровния дим. Главата му се замая почти веднага и той се отпусна назад, ленива усмивка, изгрявайки на устните му. Чувстваше тялото си странно леко и проклет да бе, ако някога се откажеше от това усещане.

– Как върви? – попита Чаньол след малко, докато си подаваха джойнта напред назад, очите им все по – червени след всяка изминала секунда. – Успя ли да се сближиш със зубърчето?

– Мина само седмица – издиша Джонг Ин. – Но да кажем, че напредвам. Скоро ще ми падне в лапите.

– Човече, нямам търпение да му видя лицето – усмихна се глупаво Чаньол.

– Говориш така сякаш го мразиш. – отбеляза разсеяно Джонг Ин, който гледаше към пухкавите, бели облаци, които се нижеха на небето, опитвайки се да оприличи формите им на животни.

– Не го мразя – намръщи се Чаньол, опитвайки се да подреди мислите в главата си. Гърлото му беше пресъхнало и умираше за бира, но нямаше сила, която можеше да го дигне от мястото му в момента. – Просто…

– Просто? – подкани го Джонг Ин, когато Чаньол се забави малко повече.

– Не знам. Винаги е толкова самоуверен и горд, сякаш нищо не може да го разклати – провлачи отговора си най – накрая Чаньол. – Знаеш ли, че в прогимназията бяхме приятели? Живеехме къща до къща.

– Вие? Приятели? Малко ми е трудно да си го представя – засмя се Джонг Ин.

Чаньол кимна ухилен, сгъвайки единия си крак нагоре, така че да може да подпре ръката си на него.

– И на мен вече. Но тогава Кьонгсу беше различен. Или може би, аз съм бил различния – отнесе се Чаньол, на който тревата му действаше меланхолично. – Няма значение. Важното, е че бяхме неразделни. Но после майка му се разболя от рак и почина и той се премести с баща си. Харесвах майка му. Правеше най – вкусните орехови сладки.

Джонг Ин замълча, за първи път от началото на басът, усещайки леко чувство на вина. Но той бе свикнал да игнорира това, което не желаеше да чувства, затова бързо отметна тази предателска мисъл, тикайки я дълбоко в съзнанието си.

– Както и да е. Беше лятната ваканция и когато тя свърши и започна годината, Кьонгсу беше различен. Интересуваше се само от училището и дори не идваше, когато го канех у нас. Вече не се смееше на шегите ми и ми изнасяше дълги лекции, когато забравях да си напиша домашното или се провалях на тест. Караше ме да се чувствам глупав. Беше естествено да ми писне. Намерих си други приятели и спрях да отговарям на обажданията му. Не сядахме на една маса на обяд и не си говорихме, когато се засичахме в коридорите. Това е, общо взето.

– А защо Бекхьон не го харесва? – попита Джонг Ин.

– Нямам си на идея – повдигна рамене Чаньол незаинтересовано. – Но наистина не може да го понася. Нали ти казах, че негова бе идеята за баса.

– Странно. – промърмори Джонг Ин, затваряйки очи. Беше му се приспало.

– Хей, не задрямвай – разтърси го Чаньол грубо, Джонг Ин изръмжавайки и отблъсвайки ръката му от себе си. – След малко трябва да слизаме.

– Забрави. Изчезвам – прозя се Джонг Ин, изправяйки се. – Стига ми толкова училище за днес.

– Имаш предвид онези два часа, които кара ли? – попита иронично Чаньол, изправяйки се и той.

– Именно – кимна Джонг Ин. – Достатъчни са ми. Не искаш ли да дойдеш с мен?

Чаньол се замисли. И той не умираше от желание да се връща в часове.

– Къде ще отидем?

– Ще намерим къде?

– Билярд?

– Става.

– Само да се обадя на Бекхьон. Може и той да иска да дойде.

Джонг Ин завъртя очите си.

– Като куче на каишка си. Няма да ти стане нищо, ако веднъж отидеш някъде без него.

Чаньол му изпрати среден пръсти и изкара телефона си, пишейки съобщение до гаджето си.

 

***

 

Кьонгсу отиваше към следващия си час, когато случайно погледна към двора и забеляза трите човешки фигури, които се насочваха към изхода. Веднага позна Чаньол и сърцето му се сви по онзи болезнен начин, както го правеше винаги щом видеше гиганта. Отново бягаше от час.

– Идваш ли? – попита го Джун, с който вървяха заедно.

– Да. – отговори Кьонгсу и продължи напред, борейки се със себе си да не погледне още веднъж. Искаше му се да има начин, по който да може да спре Чаньол, но знаеше, че няма такъв.

Другото момче отдавна го бе изтрил от живота си, превръщайки го в непознат, чието мнение не можеше да значи по – малко.


	4. Chapter 4

Кьонгсу почука на вратата на кабинета нервно. Не чуваше името си за първи път по интеркома, но чувството, което будеше гласът на секретарката на директорката, беше все така неприятно. Незнайно защо се чувстваше като престъпник, когото призовават да даде показания пред съдията. 

– Влез!– чу се отвътре след голяма пауза и Кьонгсу изправи рамена, натискайки бравата надолу, пристъпвайки вътре.

Стаята не беше голяма, но беше претъпкана с всевъзможни шкафове, които на свой ред се пръскаха по шефовете от всичките книги, папки с доклади и плакати на училищни проекти, които се намираха в тях. До единствената свободна стена имаше макет на човешки скелет в естествен ръст – в което нямаше нищо чудно, като се имаше предвид това, че господин Ионг, директорът, беше и бивш преподавател по биология – до него поставено в саксия огромно растение, което очевидно бе започнало да умира, тъй като някои от листата му вече бяха жълти. Бюрото не се намираше точно до прозореца и бе стара, масивна мебел, повърхността му изглеждаше издраскана от годините ползване. Кьонгсу се поклони дълбоко и зае едно от двете кресла пред него, впервайки очакващ поглед към мъжа, който стоеше зад него. 

Ако господин Йонг трябваше да бъде описан само с една дума, то това би била противоречие. Като се започнеше от грозното, кафяво сако, което носеше, жълтата риза под него и синия панталон и се стигнеше до чертите на лицето, които сякаш се бореха да заемат повече място, правейки главата му да изглежда по- малка, от колкото всъщност бе. Бе плешив, като се изключеше двата кичура коса отпред, които се опитваше да заглади, но те така или иначе си стърчаха нагоре. Кьонгсу мислено го сравни с проскубан папагал и прехапа вътрешната част на бузите си, за да спре смехът си. Въпреки външния си вид и странния вкус за обличане, господин Йонг го бе подкрепял винаги. 

– Радвам се да те видя, Кьонгсу – усмихна му се мъжът уморено с усмивка, която не достигна до очите му. Бръчките около очите му бяха станали по- изразени, преплитайки тънки мрежички около тях. – Съжалявам, че ти отнемам от свободното време. 

– Ни най– малко. – усмихна се леко Кьонгсу, възразявайки. 

– Вежлив, както винаги, виждам – засмя се господин Йонг, нещо като привързаност, проблясвайки в очите му. Смехът му бързо замря и той стана отново сериозен, на лицето му се появи изражение, от което коремът на Кьонгсу се сви. – За жалост имам лоши новини за теб. 

Кьонгсу преглътна, изчаквайки другият мъж да продължи. 

– До училищната управа е достигнал слухът, че продаваш есета на ученици от други училища – започна директорът и Кьонгсу стисна облегалката на креслото панирано, лицето му пребледнявайки. – Искат да те сваля от позицията на училищен президент, Съжалявам, Кьонгсу. Наистина съжалявам. Опитах всичко, но са непреклонни. 

Кьонгсу имаше чувството, че земята под него се отваря под краката му. 

Какво щеше да прави сега?

– Знам, че това е тежък удар за теб – господин Йонг го гледаше съжалително. – Но не се отчайвай. Оценките ти са високи и все още имаш шанс да бъдеш приет в добър университет. 

– Не и ако в досието ми бъде записано, че съм продавал есета. – каза Кьонгсу, очите му бяха вперени в нищото. 

Господин Йонг замълча и това беше достатъчен отговор. 

Кьонгсу се изправи от мястото си, на автопилот и се поклони, обръщайки гръб на директора. 

– Кьонгсу! – повика го той, преди да е успял да отвори вратата. 

– Да господине?

– Ще направя всичко възможно да не бъде опетнено досието ти. 

Кьонгсу се усмихна горчиво. Знаеше какви са шансовете това да не се случи. 

– Благодаря ви! – отговори и след това излезе от кабинета, затваряйки вратата леко след себе си. Силите му изведнъж се изчерпаха и той се облегна на нея, свивайки треперещите си пръсти в юмрук. 

– Добре ли си младежо? – попита го възрастна секретарка и съжалението в очите й накара Кьонгсу да се стегне, кимайки остро. 

Излезе в коридора, смесвайки се с тълпата от ученици и тръгна без цел и без посока, очите му празни.

Не усети триумфалния поглед, който го проследи докато не изчезна зад ъгъла. 

 

****

До следобед, слухът, че вече не е президент се носеше навсякъде и Кьонгсу бе следван от любопитните погледи на другите ученици, които дори не изчакваха да се отдалечи, за да започнат да шушукат зад гърба му. Беше трудно да запази незаинтересованото си изражение, когато всичко, което искаше бе да се свлече в някой ъгъл и да плаче докато не му останат сълзи. Но проклет да бе, ако го направеше. 

– Сигурно има някакъв начин да се оправят нещата. – Джунмин изглеждаш по– зле от него и Кьонгсу се чудеше как е възможно това. Най – добрият му приятел винаги преживяваше чуждото нещастие като свое и това щеше да му изиграе някоя лоша шега в бъдеще, без съмнение. 

– Няма – възрази Кьонгсу, който изпразваше шкафчето си от стаята на учителския съвет, в кашон, който бе взел от домакина. – Бях до тук. 

– Но-

– Няма но, Джун – обърна се към него Кьонгсу уморено. – Всичко свърши. 

– Звучиш така сякаш умираш – намръщи се Джунмин. – Не е в стила да се предаваш толкова лесно. 

– И какво мога да направя? – попита остро Кьонгсу, оставяйки в кашона папката с проекта за коледния бал, който изготвяше. – Аз наистина продавам есета.

– Но как са разбрали? Нали използваш фалшиво име в регистрацията си в сайта? 

Кьонгсу се замисли. Как бяха разбрали наистина? Сигурен бе, че никой от тези, които купуваха от него, не знаеше истинската му самоличност. 

 

– Не знам – каза той, затваряйки вече празното си шкафче. 

– Това е много странно. 

Кьонгсу повдигна рамене и прибра ключа в джоба на сакото си. Щеше да го предаде утре. Хвърли последен поглед на стаята и сърцето му се сви. Обичаше това място и мисълта, че повече няма да може да идва тук бе непосилна за него. Джунмин постави ръка на рамото в мълчалива подкрепа и Кьонгсу си пое дълбоко въздух, мразейки се за внезапната влага в очите си. Нямаше да заплаче. Нямаше… 

 

– Да вървим. Ще изтървем автобуса. – подкани го тихо Джунмин и Кьонгсу кимна, не можейки да разчита на гласа си. 

Двамата излязоха от стаята и тръгнаха по вече празните коридори, чиято тишина бе добре дошла за Кьонгсу. 

– Искаш ли да дойдеш у нас? – попита го Джунмин. – Може и да преспиш. Ще си направим пуканки и ще гледаме филм. 

Предложението бе изкушаващо, но Кьонгсу трябваше да се прибере у дома. 

– Благодаря, Джун – направи опит да се усмихне Кьонгсу. – Ще си запазя право за някой друг път. 

Джунмин изглеждаше разочарован, но кимна без да настоява, нещо за което Кьонгсу му бе благодарен. 

Навън ги посрещна силен вятър, в когото се носеше обещанието за дъжд, и Кьонгсу потрепери под сакото на униформата си, съжалявайки, че се бе подлъгал от хубавото време сутринта и бе оставил якето си вкъщи. Добре поне, че спирката не беше далеч. Двамата с Джунмин се насочиха към изхода, леко тягостна тишина надвиснала над тях. Джунмин, очевидно, не знаеше какво да каже, а на Кьонгсу не му се говореше. 

Преминаха през железните порти и се насочиха към спирката. 

– Я виж ти, кого виждат очите ми. 

‘О, не’, помисли си Кьонгсу, притискайки кашона с нещата си малко по– силно към себе си, ‘само не и те.’

– Да вървим. – подкани го умолително Джунмин, хващайки го за лакътя. 

– Какво има, зубър? Вече не летиш на толкова високо, а? 

Кьонгсу скръцна със зъби и се обърна на пети, измъквайки се от хватката на Джунмин. 

Бекхьон се беше настанил в скута на Чаньол, който бе седнал на една от пейките пред училището. Гледаше го самоволно, неприкрита омраза, блестейки в погледа му. Но на Кьонгсу не му пукаше, че Бекхьон го мразеше. Не и като той самия изпитваше подобни чувства към него. Това, от което му пукаше обаче, бе подигравателният поглед на Чаньол. Чаньол, чиито големи ръце бяха обвити защитнически около кръста на Бекхьон.

– Виждам, че вече си си прибрал нещата. – продължи Бекхьон безмилостно, човъркайки в прясната рана. – Бих казал, че оттеглянето ти от президентското място ще е голяма загуба за училището, но са ме възпитали да не лъжа. 

– Хайде, Кьонгсу – промълви Джунмин, който ненавиждаше конфликти. – Няма смисъл. Остави го. 

Кьонгсу го игнорира, гневът, вземайки превес над разума.

– Жалко, че не са те възпитали и да не се предлагаш на всеки, който те поиска – коментира той иронично, наслаждавайки се на изненадата физиономия на лицето на другото момче, което не бе очаквало такъв отговор.

Бекхьон се надигна от мястото върху Чаньол и се приближи до Кьонгсу, следван плътно от гаджето си. 

– Ще съжаляваш за думите си. – в думите му се криеше заплаха и обещание, но на Кьонгсу не му пукаше. 

– Не се страхувам от теб. – отговори Кьонгсу, очите му вперени в тези на Бекхьон. 

– Нима? – ухили се Бекхьон. – Чаньол. 

Чаньол, който бе слушал размяната на реплики развеселено, го погледна въпросително и Бекхьон го издърпа надолу за вратовръзката, впивайки устните си стръвно в неговите.Тялото на Чаньол бе сковано от изненада, но скоро той се отпусна и привлече Бекхьон към себе си, отговаряйки с ентусиазъм на целувката.

Кьонгсу не издържа. Обърна се и тръгна, следван от притеснения Джунмин. 

– Добре ли си? – попита го той, но Кьонгсу не отговори, погледът му замъглен от сълзите, които се бяха събрали в очите му.

Чувстваше се така сякаш губи почва под краката си. Че вече няма нищо, за което да се бори, а и какъв бе смисъла да го прави, когато в края на деня такива като Бекхьон винаги успяваха да излязат победители?

 

*** 

За първи път от години насам, Кьонгсу отиде с нежелание на училище. На сутринта се беше събудил с ужасни сенки под очите, които се дължаха на това, че бе въртял в леглото до малките часове на денонощието, не можейки да намери спасение от мрачните мисли, за още по– мрачното бъдеще в главата му. Беше пропуснал закуската, все пак приготвяйки нещо за баща си, който хъркаше силно, заспал на любимия си фотьойл и бе излязъл от къщата, посрещнат от топли, слънчеви лъчи, които бяха толкова нереални в сравнение с това, което изпитваше Кьонгсу. 

Подобно на вчера, всичко го зяпаха и Кьонгсу имаше странното усещане, че е твърде голям за собствената си кожа. Не всички му се присмиваха, имаше и хора, които го гледаха съжалително, но това беше дори по– лошо от присмеха. Мина покрай съобщително табло и щеше да го подмине без втори поглед, ако не забеляза името си, принтирано на бял лист с едър, лесно четим шрифт. 

‘Тайният живот на До Кьонгсу!’ 

Имаше и няколко снимки и Кьонгсу направи стъпка назад панирано, клатейки глава.

На една от снимката бе молбата му за стипендия. На друга бе купоните за обяд, които получаваше всеки месец. Имаше снимка и на дома му, кадъра успявайки да покаже занемарените стени и прозорците със стара дограма. Но най– лошата от всички бе снимката на баща му, направена от ъгъл, от който си личеше, че е снимано от прозорец. Баща му бе седнал на проклетия фотьойл, вдигнал крака на табуретка, с мръсна коса и необръснат. Приличаше на бездомник. Отгоре снимка имаше заглавие, „Горд татко”.

– Хубави снимки станаха, нали? – попита някой от дясната му страна и Кьонгсу премигна, усмихнатият Бекхьон, пристъпвайки към него. – Особено ми харесва тази на баща ти. Мисля, че показва чаровните му страни. 

– Защо го правиш?– попита Кьонгсу тихо. Около тях бе започнала да се събира тълпа. – Какво съм ти направил?

Усмивката изчезна от лицето на Бекхьон, заменена от грозно изражение, което Кьонгсу не можеше да разчете напълно. 

– Мислех, че многознаец като теб трябва да знае отговорите на всички въпроси – каза Бекхьон и пристъпи още една крачка напред, толкова близо, че носовете им почти се докосваха. – Какво е чувството да осъзнаеш, че ще завършиш като баща си?

Сякаш нещо се скъса в Кьонгсу и завладян от неконтролируем гняв, с все сила избута Бекхьон назад, който хванат неподготвен изгуби равновесие, се приземи тежко на земята. Кьонгсу не бе свършил с него и надигна крак, за да го изрита, но преди да успее да го направи, някой го хвана за гърлото и го изблъска към стената, хватката около шията му затягайки се. 

– П-Пусни ме… – успя да каже Кьонгсу, опитвайки се да махне пръстите, които му пречеха да диша, но те бяха като менгеме. Очите му бяха пълни със сълзи и успя да познае кой го беше хванал едва когато той проговори. 

– Какво, по дяволите, си мислиш, че правиш, Кьонгсу? – дълбокия глас на Чаньол трепеше от ярост и в този момент Кьонгсу се уплаши наистина. Чаньол щеше да го убие. – Кой ти е казал, че можеш да го докосваш, а?! – изрева Чаньол. 

Кьонгсу се опита да го избута за гърдите, но Чаньол не помръдна, хватката му стягайки се. Кьонгсу не можеше да диша, черни петна, избивайки пред очите му, дробовете му, крещейки за кислород, който не можеше да вдиша.. 

– Пусни го, Чаньол! 

Чаньол отпусна пръстите си достатъчно, за да може Кьонгсу поеме от така необходимия въздух, по страните му, стичайки се свободно сълзи. 

– Не се меси, Джонг Ин! – предупреди заплашително Чаньол, извръщайки се обратно към Кьонгсу, вперил тъмните си очи в големите, уплашените на Кьонгсу, – Това е между мен и него. Ще му дам да разбере един път за винаги, къде е мястото. 

Чаньол замахна със свободната си ръка и заби юмрука си в корема на Кьонгсу, който отвори уста без от нея да излезе никакъв звук, острата болка, карайки колената му да омекнат. Чаньол замаха втори път, но преди да успее да го удари, бе избутан настрани. 

Без Чаньол, който да го държи за гърлото, Кьонгсу се свлече не земята, държейки корема си свит на топка.


	5. Chapter 5

– Този книжен червей! – изрева Чаньол гневно и Бекхьон подскочи, когато по - високото момче грабна най - близкия стол и го захвърли към стената, рамката за облягане, строшавайки се. Добре, че всички бяха на физическо. – О, няма да оставя нещата така!

Туко що ги бяха освободили от директорския кабинет, където дадоха подробна информация за случилото се.

Кьонгсу щеше да загази.

Нещата се бяха развили дори по - добре от това, което си беше представял Бекхьон.

– Успокой се, Чани – Бекхьон се приближи до него и се опита да го хване за ръката, но Чаньол се отдръпна рязко, обръщайки му груб. Бекхьон се взря в него невярващо, ръката му висвайки във въздуха. – Чаньол?

– Сега ще те попитам нещо и искам да ми отговориш честно – каза той, дланите му стиснати в юмруци. – Ти ли направи тези снимки?

Бекхьон замръзна.

Не очакваше Чаньол да му зададе такъв въпрос.

Фактът, че Чаньол се съмняваше в него накара сърцето му да се свие. Не трябваше да става така.

– За какво намекваш? – проговори най - накрая Бекхьон и Чаньол се обърна към него, приближавайки се.

Положи ръцете си на рамото му и втренчи погледът си в лицето му.

– Погледни ме, Бекхьон – каза му Чаньол. – Казах да ме погледнеш.

Бекхьон срещна очите му, потрепервайки от гневът, който гореше в тях.

– Трябва да знам, че ти не си сложил тези снимки на информативното табло.

Бекхьон го биваше да лъже. И при все това му беше изключително трудно да го прави, докато Чаньол го гледаше така.

– Нямам нищо общо с това – каза сухо най - накрая и се отскубна от ръцете му, отдръпвайки се. – Но се радвам да разбере, че имаш толкова голяма вяра в мен. – допълни горчиво, очите му насълзени. – Защо направо не отидеш при Кьонгсу и не му се извиниш от мое име?

Чаньол го изблъска към близката стена, поставяйки двете си ръце от двете страни на главата му. Без да чака и секунда, впи устните си в тези на Бекхьон, поглъщайки изненадания му стон. Това не беше целувка. Това беше обещание, подпечатано със зъби и език. Тръпки на възбуда полазиха Бекхьон по долната част на гърба му и той обви ръцете си около врата на Чаньол, притегляйки го плътно към себе си, смучейки езика, който се плъзгаше срещу неговия собствен, търкайки набъбналия си член върху бедрото, което Чаньол бе бутнал между неговите крака.

Когато се разделиха и двамата дишаха учестено, лицата им зачервени, а очите им замъглени от животинското желание, което трудно можеха да сдържат.

– Това начинът ти да ми кажеш, че съжаляваш ли е? – прошепна Бекхьон и потърка устните си в тези на Чаньол, захапвайки долната му устна леко и оставяйки я да се изплъзне от захапката му. Чаньол издиша тежко, ръцете му намериха пътят към дупето на Бекхьон, стискайки меката плът.

– Ако кажа кажа да?

– Тогава аз ще кажа, че нямам нищо против да се съмняваш по - често в мен.

Чаньол му се усмихна - широка, красива усмивка, която спираше дъхът му и караше сърцето му да прескача удар за секунда, само за да започне да бие като полудяло в следващата.

– Ще го запомня. – усмивката изчезна от лицето на Чаньол и той се намръщи. – А през това ще измисля начин да покажа на Кьонгсу, че може да му се случат много по - лоши неща от това да му отнемат титлата на училищен президент. И знам точния човек, който ще ми помогне с това.

Бекхьон скри победоносната си усмивка в гърдите на Чаньол.

 

***

 

Кьонгсу прекара целия ден в лазарета на училището. Там поне единственото, което трябваше да търпи, бе съжалителния поглед на училищната сестра, която го проверяваше на всеки два часа, питайки го дали иска да се обади на на някой да го вземе, на което Кьонгсу всеки път отговаряше с не. Така или иначе бе сигурен, че вече са се обадили на баща му.

– Искаш ли да ти донеса нещо от автомата? – беше го попитал Джунмин, който бе дошъл през обедната почивка. Тъмните очи бяха пълни с мъка и съжаление и Кьонгсу си помисли, че не е честно той да бе този, който е преживял всичко това, но Джунмин да изглеждаше така сякаш целият свят се е срутил около него. Отпрати го по възможно най - милия начин.

По - късно дойде и заместник директорката, която го уведоми, че утре ще трябва да се яви с баща си в директорския кабинет. Тонът и бе враждебен и студен, сякаш Кьонгсу бе единственият виновник за случилото се. Кьонгсу просто кимна.

Когато слънцето започна да клони към изток, Кьонгсу реши, че не може да се крие повече там. Стана от леглото и обу поставените до него обувки, обръщайки се, за да оправи завивките.

– Тръгваш ли? – попита го сестра, която до тогава се беше ровила в някакви документи в огромни папки.

– Да, госпожо.

– Боли ли те корема?

– Не, спря.

Сестра кимна и стана от стола си, отивайки до стъкленото шкафче, в което държеше най - използваните лекарства.

– Ето ти Налгезин – подаде му тя едно блистерче. – Пие се през шест часа.

– Благодаря – поклони й се леко Кьонгсу, приемайки лекарството. – Благодаря ви и че ми позволихте да остана тук толкова време. Довиждане и приятна вечер.

– Почакай! – спря го тя, когато бе точно на прага. – Сигурен ли си, че не искаш да се обадя на някой да те вземе?

Кьонгсу стисна устни раздразнено, но се усети веднага. Младата жена бе единствената друга, която прояви искрена загриженост към него, освен Джунмин и не заслужаваше да й показва такова неуважение.

– Няма проблем. Ще се прибера и сам.

– Ако ме изчакаш половин час, мога да те закарам до вас? – предложи тя, но Кьонгсу и отказа, казвайки й, че предпочита да се прибере с автобуса. Тя очевидно не беше доволна от това му решение, но го остави да излезе, напомняйки му утре да я посети пак преди часовете. Кьонгсу се съгласи, макар да не бе сигурен дали въобще ще отиде на училище утре.

Отиди до шкафчето си, за да си вземе раницата, но когато го отвори от вътре падна лист хартия. Кьонгсу се наведе да го вземе, веждите му свъсени. Беше почеркът на Джунмин и наистина. Кой ли друг можеше да бъде. Само той знаеше паролата му.

“Трябваше да се прибера по - рано за да гледам Сехун. Ако искаш мини през къщи преди да се прибереш. Майка ще прави тиквен пай.”

Кьонгсу сгъна бележката внимателно, в гърлото му образувайки се бучка, която не можеше да преглътне. Беше хубаво да знае, че Джунмин бе винаги до него. Но просто нямаше сили да се преструва пред никого. Знаеше, че ще се разпадне в мига в който пристъпи през прага на уютната къщата, в която живееше най - добрия му приятел.

Стигна до двора без да срещне никой, ако не се броеше портиерът, който не му хвърли втори поглед. Последният звънец бе ударил преди половин час.

Тръгна бавно към спирката, забил поглед в земята.

Беше наясно с това, че този Чаньол, който помнеше от миналото си, отдавна го няма, но му бе толкова трудно да повярва, че същото момче с което преди стояха до късно и гледаха звездите през телескопа, който бащата на Чаньол му бе подарил, можеше да го нарани така. Все още усещаше пръстите на Чаньол обвити около врата си и знаеше, че ако погледне в огледалото ще види следите от тях.

И всичко заради Бекхьон.

Бекхьон, който го мразеше и който бе успял да разруши всичко за което се беше борил през последната година. Не се и съмняваше, че това, което се бе случило днес ще се запише в досието му, както и не се съмняваше, че той ще излезе по скоро извършител, от колкото жертва. Това, че целият му живот бе разкрит по такъв унизителен начин нямаше да има голямо значение.

– Имаш ли нужда от транспорт?

Кьонгсу не си направи труда да прикрие физиономията си. Последното с което му се занимаваше в момента бе Джонг Ин. Продължи да върви, без да се обръща към другото момче, което буташе мотора си на улицата до него.

– Значи така ми се отблагодаряваш, че ти спасих задника днеска?

– Нямаш ли друга работа освен да ме причакваш на различни места? – сряза го Кьонгсу, спирайки се. Джонг Ин наистина му бе помогнал днес, но това не го правеше повече симпатичен в очите му. – Започвам да се съмнявам, че си ми сложил проследяващо устройство.

– Да кажем, че имам много свободно време. – намигна му Джонг Ин, отмятайки бритона си назад.

– Не и съмнявам – промърмори Кьонгсу. – И благодаря. За днес. Не беше длъжен да го правиш.

Джонг Ин изглежда не очакваше благодарност, ако се имаше предвид изненадата изписана на лицето му. Само след секунда, той се усмихна широко.

– Радвам се, че не се жертвах приятелството с Чаньол заради една статуя – каза той. – Той ми е много ядосан, че се намесих.

Кьонгсу не каза нищо.

– Не знам какво става между вас тримата, но по - добре не се забърквай с тях повече – продължи Джонг Ин сериозно. – Чаньол има достатъчно връзки за да направи така че да те изгонят от училището.

– Да ме изгонят – повтори след него Кьонгсу, усмихвайки се горчиво. – Вече няма значение дали ще ме изгонят или не. Досието ми е очернено. Никой университет няма да приеме студент с такова досие.

– Не можеш да знаеш това. – намръщи се Джонг Ин, но звучеше колебливо.

– Напротив, но не ми се спори с теб. Живеем в различни светове и колкото и да ти обяснявам, едва ли ще ме разбереш.

Кьонгсу се обърна и тръгна напред ядосан, оставяйки зад себе си богаташчето.

– Кьонгсу.

– Какво?! – обърна се на пети Кьонгсу.

– Имаш ли нужда от работа?

Кьонгсу се намръщи.

Правилно ли беше чул?

 

***

 

‘Лоша идея’, бе единственото, което се повтаряше в главата на Кьонгсу, докато се държеше за седалката. Искаше му се Джонг Ин да спре да кара толкова бързо, но бе прекалено горд, за да го помоли за това.

– Още малко и сме там – Джонг Ин се извъртя към него, повдигайки визьорът на каската си, когато спряха на червен светофар. – Добре ли си? Почти стигнахме.

Кьонгсу кимна, благодарен, че собствената му каска скрива лицето му.Това бе втория път в който се качваше на мотор и или беше алергичен към всичко с две колела, или Джонг Ин беше ужасен шофьор. Съмняваше се за второто.

Джонг Ин плъзна визьора си обратно надолу и се обърна напред, потегляйки когато зелената светлина светна над тях.

Намираха се в развлекателната част на града. Наоколо бе пълно със заведения, игрални зали и магазини, които продаваха все възможни неща. Имаше многобройни хора, повечето от които млади, които се смееха на висок глас, сякаш заразени от общата глъч. Кьонгсу мразеше подобни места. Джонг Ин бе отказал да му каже каква по точно е работата и Кьонгсу се молеше да не е някое от тези кафенета в които се събираха връстниците му. Вече не можеше да пишеше доклади и есета за пари и се нуждаеше спешно от някакъв друг вариант за доход, но само мисълта да се занимава по няколко часа на ден с разглезени тинейджъри му донасяше главоболие.

Джонг Ин сви по - малка, тясна улица, наваляйки скорост, докато не спря съвсем.

– Пристигнахме. – обяви той, когато си махна каската, закачайки я отстрани на кормилото.

Кьонгсу свали своята, оглеждайки се. До тях имаше обикновена, желязна врата на която нямаше никакви надписи. Изглеждаше солидна. Малко по - надолу имаше контейнери за отпадъци и острата миризма на изгнили зеленчуци го удари право в носа. Кьонгсу прекрачи мотора и подаде каската си на Джонг Ин, който я закачи на другата свободна дръжка.

– Къде сме? – попита Кьонгсу и Джонг Ин се ухили, давайки му знак да го последва.

След кратко колебания Кьонгсу го направи и двамата се спряха до вратата, Джонг Ин свивайки пръстите си и почуквайки няколко пъти по нея.

– Крайно време е да сложи звънец. – промърмори той, но Кьонгсу не обърна внимание, защото в този момент вратата се отвори и от там се показа висок, едър мъж, който очевидно не беше много доволен да ги види. Беше облечен в черна униформа на готвач, която беше изцапана тук там с Бог знае какво и в ръката си държаше дълъг нож за обезкостяване. Кьонгсу направи стъпка назад несъзнателно.

– Здравей, чичо – изчурулика бодро Джонг Ин. – Отдавна не сме виждали?

– Не знам какво искаш, Джонг Ин, но нямам време за твоите глупости. – сряза го мъжът и това беше знак за Кьонгсу, че е време да си тръгват, но Джонг Ин явно не беше на същото мнение.

– Нали имаше нужда от персонал? Нося ти свежа кръв. – Джонг Ин преметна ръката си през рамената на Кьонгсу, придърпвайки го към себе си. Мъжът местеше изпитателно погледа си ту към единия, ту към другия и Кьонгсу направи опит да се усмихне, въпреки че най - вероятно изглеждаше повече като гримаса.

– Не думай – процеди най - накрая чичото на Джонг Ин, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си, ножът все още стиснат в дясната му ръка. – И има ли си име този твой приятел?

– Кьонгсу, господине.

– Имаш ли някакъв опит в кухнята, Кьонгсу?

Кьонгсу се поколеба.

– Често готвя в къщи.

– Това ще се провери. Имаш ли навършени осемнадесет?

– Да.

– Добре, защото документите за назначаването на непълнолетен са болка в задника, с която не ми се занимава. Надявам се си по – отговорен от племенника ми тук?

– Хей! - изпротестира Джонг Ин.

Кьонгсу се усмихна.

– Определено сър.

– Ето какво получавам за благодарност. – промърмори си Джонг Ин, цупейки се като малко дете.

– Казвам се Шиндонг и ресторантът – Шиндонг посочи с палец към помещението зад себе си. – Е мой. Не е голям, затова нямам много хора, но петък, събота и неделя имаме повече работа. Трябва ми човек за тогава. Няма да е пълен работен ден и смяната ти ще започва от шест следобед и ще бъде до 12. Имаш ли кола?

– Не, сър. – поклати глава Кьонгсу

– А от кой квартал си?

– Джунг Гу.

– Далечко е от тук – Шиндонг потърка замислено брадичката си и сърцето на Кьонгсу се качи в гърлото му. – Последното метро е в дванадесет без петнадесет. Ако те пускам в единадесет и половина предполагам, че ще можеш да го хванеш без проблеми. Спирката на метрото не е далеч от тук.

– Разбира се, сър. – Кьонгсу не можеше да сдържи радостта си. За по идеална работа не можеш да си мечтае. В неделя щеше да му е малко трудно, защото на другия ден беше на училище, но щеше да се справи по някакъв начин. Най - хубавото бе, че му през деня щеше да е свободен.

– Моля те, не ме наричай сър. Тази думичка ме кара да се чувствам стар – ухили се Шиндонг. – Заплащането не е голямо, но ще ти плащам на ден. Какво ще кажеш да дойдеш утре да видиш за какво става дума за един, два часа. Длъжен съм да те предупредя, че по - голяма част от задълженията ти ще са да белиш картофи и да режеш зеленчуци.

– За мен няма проблем, съ- хьонг? – завърши несигурно Кьонгсу.

– Бързо се учиш – Шиндонг кимна доволно и протегна ръка, разрошвайки косите на Кьонгсу. – Радвам се, че Джонг Ин има поне един свестен приятел. Кълна се, че е магнит за най - неподходящите хора.

– Да, да. – Джонг Ин извъртя очи. – Тази лекция съм я чувал и преди.

– И ще продължаваш да я чуваш – скастри го чичо му. – Докато не си вземеш наистина поука от нея. Майка ти каза, че си се провалил на последния тест. Не е ли крайно време да си изкараш главата от облаците?

– На главата си ми е добре там, където си е – отговори Джонг Ин и хвана Кьонгсу за ръкава на сакото му, дърпайки го към мотора. – Благодаря, че ни ми помогна. И Чао.

Шиндонг изцъка с език и поклати глава, махайки с ръка към Кьонгсу, който едва имаше времето да махне в отговор, когато каската му бе тикната в ръцете.

 

***

 

Джонг Ин влезе в бара и почти веднага забеляза Чаньол и Бекхьон настанен в скута му в едно от сепарета в ъгъла. Тръгна натам, надявайки се, че на Чаньол вече му е минало. Спря се за малко до масата на билярд, само за да види как върви играта и да поздрави момчета, които познаваше и продължи напред.

– Вие двамата защо просто не си вземете стая? – попита иронично, настанявайки се на свободното сепаре срещу двойка, която бе твърде заета да се натискат, за да забележи приближаването му.

– Я виж ти. И това ако не е рицарят в бели доспехи.

Чаньол шляна по дупето Бекхьон и той се дръпна, сядайки до него.

Джонг Ин извъртя очи не отговори. Махна с ръка към сервитьорката, която му се усмихна флиртаджийски и се приближи към тяхната маса, клатейки бедра на всяка крачка.

– Какво ще бъде днес, сладурче? – попита го тя. Сигурно беше по - голяма от тях с десет години и носеше прекалено много грим, но това не спря Джонг Ин от това да изфлиртува в отговор. Пък и не лицето й го интересуваше.

– Донеси ми чаша уиски с лед – каза и той, очите му заковани в деколтето й, устните му изпънати в секси полу-усмивка. – Нека е двойно.

– Идва веднага. – намигна му тя и се усмихна, завъртайки се на пети. Носеше толкова къса пола, че задника и на практика беше навън.

– А после ни говори пак за стая. – ухили се Бекхьон, галейки голото ръка на Чаньол.

Джонг Ин надигна рамене, погледът му вперен в Чаньол, който също го гледаше сериозно.

– Много съм ти ядосан – каза най - накрая по - високото момче.

– Ядосан си ми затова, че си играя ролята? – попита го Джонг Ин се облегна назад. – А и не виждам каква ползва можеше да ти донесе това да продължиш да го душиш.

– Заслужаваше си го – заяви Чаньол разпалено. – Не разбра ли, че онзи блъсна Бекхьон.

– Е, не можеш да го виниш, нали? Не и след тези снимки.

– Бекхьон не ги е направил! – изрепчи се Чаньол.

Джонг Ин хвърли поглед към Бекхьон, който му се усмихна невинно, сгушвайки се в страната на Чаньол. Да бе, как не. Но щом Чаньол бе достатъчно наивен да му вярва.

Сервитьорката се върна с питието му, навеждайки се толкова близо до него, за да остави чашата, че едва не завря деколтето си в лицето му. Джонг Ин чу как Бекхьон изсумтя, но той нямаше нищо против гледката. Благодари и с половин уста и тя му се усмихна, тръгвайки отново към бара.

– Избърши си лигата – каза иронично Бекхьон, когато тя се отдалечи.

Джонг Ин му изпрати среден пръст, игнорирайки изръмжаването на Чаньол.

– Няма те ли да ме попитате, къде бях до сега?

– Не ме интересува коя курва си чукал, Джонг Ин. – коментира сухо Чаньол.

– А дали ще те заинтересува, ако ти кажа, че бях с Кьонгсу? – подусмихна се Джонг Ин, отпивайки от питието си.

Чаньол и Бекхьон се спогледаха, на лицата им появявайки се еднакви усмивки.

– И?

Джонг Ин изкара телефонът си на масата.

– Спечелих му доверието достатъчно, за да ми даде номерът си – похвали се Джонг Ин, нарочно пропускайки, че и беше намерил работа на Кьонгсу. Нещо му подсказваше, че това нямаше да е добре прието от приятелите му. – Нещо да имате да ми кажете?

– Хитро копеле такова – ухили се Чаньол. – Значи е започнал да пада в капана ти.

– В кърпа ми е вързан. – съгласи самодоволно Джонг Ин.

– Следващото ти питие е от мен – каза Чаньол. – Тази вечер имаме повод за празнуване.

По - късно вечерта, докато Джонг Ин се мляскаше в тоалетните със същата сервитьорка, която му бе донесла питието, телефонът му извибрира в джоба на дънките. Джонг Ин го изкара, набирайки пинът за отключването на екрана.

Беше есемес от Кьонгсу.

– Нещо важно? – попита сервитьорката, чието име беше забравил и започна да целува врата му, карайки го да потрепери.

– Нищо по - важно от теб – усмихна и се той, карайки я да се изкикоти и прибра телефонът си, впивайки стръвно устните си в нейните, обвивайки с длани задника й.

 

Кьонгсу:  
“Отново благодаря за днес. Оценявам го. Лека нощ”


End file.
